


Falling

by Dreamin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Not everything that falls is bad.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



Anathema raised an eyebrow at her companion, smirking. “So, you invited me here to talk. Are you actually going to say something or should I start reciting what Agnes wrote about you in her second set of prophecies?”

Aziraphale’s head jerked up from where he’d been staring into his coffee. “I thought you said you burned it.”

“Agnes knew I would, so she made another set and had someone else hold it for a few centuries.” She pulled a thick stack of index cards secured with a couple of rubber bands out of her bag and set it on the table. “I transferred them, of course.”

The angel regarded the cards warily. “What do they say about myself and Crowley?”

“That’s the odd thing – she didn’t have one possible path for you two, she had a thousand.”

He stared at her. “I don’t understand.”

Anathema smiled a bit. “Apparently, she saw things as being very up in the air for you two. But hey, all of the paths end happily, so that’s good, right?”

“Yes, I suppose.” He paused. “Do any of them end in … marriage?”

Her smile widened to a grin. “They all do. She refers to you two as the ‘Ineffable Husbands.’”

“Ineffable Husbands,” Aziraphale said thoughtfully, then he smiled happily. “I like it.”

“Good. I take it this means you’re thinking of proposing.”

“I am,” he admitted, sighing quietly. “I want Crowley as my husband more than anything.”

“I don’t have to be psychic to know a ‘but’ is coming.”

He nodded. “But, how do I know that’s what he wants? What if he doesn’t want to be tied down? What if he’s afraid of commitment?”

Rolling her eyes, Anathema took the rubber bands off the stack of cards then picked up the stack and started peeling off one at a time and making a new pile. “Married. Married. Married. Married.” She looked at him over her glasses. “Need I go on? Just ask the dumbass.”

“He’s not a dumbass,” Aziraphale insisted, “he’s … he’s wonderful.”

The young witch grinned at him, her eyes twinkling. “Then what are you waiting for? Go.”

* * *

The next day, Aziraphale and Crowley took a walk through St. James’s Park. It was late spring, the weather was perfect, and all of the flowers were in bloom.

 _A time for new beginnings,_ Aziraphale thought as he nervously played with the ring box in the pocket of his coat.

They found their favorite bench and sat down, though it was more like Aziraphale sat ramrod straight and Crowley sprawled, as usual.

“Okay, out with it, angel,” Crowley said, smiling a bit. “You’ve had the ‘I need to ask you a question I don’t think you’ll like’ face all day. Put us both out of our misery.”

Aziraphale blinked at him in surprise. “I make that face often enough for you to recognize it?”

The demon grinned. “I may have only dated you for two years but I’ve known you for six thousand. I’ve seen every expression your face can make. Something is definitely bothering you. Go on, ask away.”

Taking a deep breath, the angel got off the bench and down on one knee in front of his boyfriend. Crowley’s eyes were hiding behind his glasses but Aziraphale could still see that they were wide. “You told me once that you have been in love with me since Eden,” he said softly, his voice thankfully not betraying his nerves. “I’ve only realized I love you since 1941, but I hope you think that makes me worthy to be your husband. Will you do me the great honor of marrying me, Crowley?”

Crowley swallowed hard then looked away. “You don’t know what you’re asking,” he muttered.

Aziraphale moved back to sit on the bench, concern replacing nervousness. “Of course I know,” he said gently. “I love you. You’re my lover, my confidante, and my dearest friend. Why shouldn’t I want to make you my husband?”

The look Crowley gave him was pure anger, but Aziraphale knew none of it was directed at him. “Because I’m not worthy of you, that’s why!”

He stared at him then said softly, “You’ve never mentioned this before. Have you always felt this way?”

“More or less,” Crowley muttered, looking away again. “I … I’m selfish, you know that. I didn’t want this to end, so I didn’t say anything until now. But I would have if I’d known what you were planning. You’re the only good thing left in this world, angel. You deserve the best.”

Aziraphale smiled softly. “I have the best, or at least, I would if you’d just say yes.” He pulled out the black velvet ring box from his coat pocket. “Perhaps this will persuade you.”

Wordlessly, Crowley took the box and opened it, revealing a ring with a wide band, the edges of the band done in platinum with a band of a charcoal-gray mineral running between them, a cross-hatch pattern throughout, and a small diamond set in the middle. He stared at it then looked up at Aziraphale. “A meteorite?”

The angel grinned happily. “It’s amazing what humans will make rings out of these days. I saw it in the jeweler’s and thought it was perfect for you. Meteorites fall, just like you did, but they are also beautiful, just like you.”

With shaking hands, Crowley took the ring from the box and slipped it onto his left ring finger, taking a moment to admire the diamond in the sunlight before putting a hand on the back of Aziraphale’s head and pulling him in for a kiss.

It wasn’t until very late that night that the demon murmured, just before he drifted off, “The answer’s yes, by the way.”


End file.
